


Every other morning

by french_squash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Everyone lives, Everyone's happy like they deserve, Idiots in Love, James lives too and is mentionned in this, M/M, Pining, Regulus lives and is mentionned in this, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, eggs were burnt in the making of this, like disgustingly sweet you are warned, severely infatuated Sirius, sharing a flat, soft and sleepy Remus, soft morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/french_squash/pseuds/french_squash
Summary: Living together with Remus in a flat seems to be the best thing in Sirius' life, but it may be a little too much for his heart ?





	Every other morning

**Author's Note:**

> And so i couldn't resist writing this soft and short scene i've been picturing in my head for some time now.

It was a clear and warm morning of June and Sirius Black knew it would be a gorgeous day.   
A sweet fresh breeze coming from the open kitchen window, eggs sizzling on the stove, a freshly brewed cup of ginger tea in his hands, and his flatmate sitting at the table, still groggy from sleep.

They had been living together in the small londonian flat for two years, their routine and spaces deeply installed now, not without trials and errors ! For some time, they tried to both use the bigger space of the living room, but Remus quickly realised that with Sirius as a flatmate (the man had started painting, and confusing your tea mug with his paint water mug was not a fun thing ! As were the paint drops splattering on hours of works or precious documentation...), the best thing to do was to find your own little quiet place... It became like this, the small desk stuck beteween their bed and the window in their bedroom was Remus', covered in papers and books, undeniable proof of the werewolf's hard working nature. If you had any doubts about the desk's owner, the permanent inkstains on the werewolf's fingers would tell you that he was the one always writing and editing essays after essays. He was still working non stop to make werewolves' rights recognized by wizarding society. Being an appreciated teacher at Hogwarts helped him greatly to overcome prejudices in the young generation. Ah, what a better way to show to the world what being a werewolf means, than showing it to growing adults and have discrimination dies with the future advancing...

Things were changing for the better in the old fashioned wizarding britain. Sirius smiled softly, hiding it behind his cup, afraid of being noticed by Remus.

Even after escaping his abusive home for years now, and coping with his past, he still felt the need to cover his vulnerability. Now, anger, mood swigs and brashness ? Another story. A story told by ripped papers, broken charcoals, and paint splattered on the walls of the living room from his artistic explorations : apparently being mad at a canvas and making bold and violent art was a soothing thing, he discovered. The final pieces always seemed to show his feelings perfectly, Sirius felt proud of having this way of expressing himself. When he was done with a piece, it was one of the rare moments when Remus would stop working immediatetly to see it. And the look he took before them always made Sirius' heart forget a beat. Once or twice, a painting would make the werewolf cry, and he would take Sirius in his arms, squeezing him for a time, and these moments were treasured, they felt like sadness could be replaced by warmth, a warmth they both needed all their lives. 

They were still hardships; afterall one of them is a werewolf, but then again, a good thing came out of it. Sirius found his brother alive, the little genius discovered Voldemort's secret, managing to change the tides during the war. To go on a Horcrux search together renewed their bond, and when the war was over, the brothers reunited at least three times a month. One of these times, was when Regulus visited with a new batch of improved Wolfsbane. For three days, the time Regulus would stay at their flat, notebooks, parchments and used quills littered the coffee table and the floor because the three men were looking for improvements to the potion after their observations of the werewolf's transformation on the full moon (Regulus became animagus when he finally had enough of his brother's lack of useful details in his descriptions "I'm a dog ! Of course scent is important ! No i don't know if he slept more than usual, i was chasing a rat, you know how i am with rats..."). A week after the full moon, an exasperated man (either of the flatmates really) picked the notes up and put them away until the next month. But the brothers would send each other's updates or thoughts, the search for a cure was never over, even when the traces of it disappeared. With more money that they would ever need in their hands, they made a vow to support every solution anyone would find about their world's issues, to help make the future better, and nothing like the bigoted house and traditions they grew up with. There was a lot to do, about house elves, squibs, magical creatures,... 

But everyone needs a little time to rest, and this morning was one of these times. Sirius, in their kitchen, in this instant, facing one of the most important person in his life, was only feeling an overwhelming affection. No anger, no feeling of injustice, no thoughts of the world beyong their flat, only a warm sensation of pure adoration for the man in front of him.   
How the bright light from the morning sun was making Remus' hair shine of gold and silver, for some grey strands appeared in his hair a few years ago. His bed hair was nearly as ridiculous as the Potters', but the light catching the curls was mesmerizing. How soft the curls looked in this instant, how Sirius yearned to put his hands in them and kiss the other man...

"Yuyornin'heags." A mumble from an incoherent Remus broke his rêverie. Did the man notice him staring like an enamoured puppy ? And...

"Wait, what are you saying ?" 

Straightening on his chair with sleepy urgency, Remus exclaimed in exasperation :"You're burning the eggs !"

"Oh shit."

In just an instant, the oh so serene scene came alive in a flurry of movements. Putting down his mug in a hurry, the burning tea escaped its confines to splatter Sirius' left hand, he let out a curse as he stopped the stove. Only remains of what could have been a perfect omelet graced the bottom of the pan. With it in his hand, now contemplating his own stupidity, Sirius stilled. He'll probably eat the fucking burned eggs nonetheless, it's not like Remus would get less distracting in the next few minutes it would take to make another omelet's batch.   
Sirius frowned, not noticing Remus approaching with a soft smirk. He took the pan from his hand, set it on the table and caught a dazed Sirius' wrist delicatetly. 

"Come on." He brought Sirius to the sink, and made cold water flow onto his left burnt hand. Sirius wondered if the soothing he felt in that moment was because of the cold, or the touch of Remus' calloused fingers on his skin. And God, how adorable the werewolf looked with his furrowed brows, observing Sirius' hand for any non-healing skin with concern, his soft curls just caressing the other man's forehead, now that he was leaning on him to make sure he was uninjured.

"You could have used a wand to heal the burn you know, no need to fret like that." Sirius smirked, hiding his embarassment behind false overconfidence. Remus sighed. 

"Indulge my tired muggle brain, would you..." He left Sirius at the sink, hand still under cold water, and went back to his tea at the table. The dropping shoulders and quiet sigh of Sirius left unnoticed. A murmured "scourgify" took care of the ginger tea mess, and now more alert, Remus started to eat his breakfast. The routine could continue. Sirius joined him at the table.

Making the other man believe that he was invested in the opened crosswords in front of him, Sirius went back to his silent contemplation of his flatmate. He traced the scars on Remus' wrists and face with his eyes, how they created patterns like constellations in the night sky. He didn't think that he would ever be this amazed by pinkish and white lines on someone's skin, how gorgeous it made the other man look, how strong too. Because of his pureblood upbringing, he always thought scars could be defined as "ugly" and made you unworthy of love or affection. But Remus' scars, and the ones he left on Sirius' skin when Prongs and Padfoot started to help him out during full moons (Peter never got them, the wolf could have easily killed the rat, the other two always made sure to never have him too close...) these scars meant so much and were beautiful reminders of their bond. 

Dazed from love, Sirius took a bite of the omelet. A mistake. A terrible mistake. In a hope to not break the quiet moment, he tried to drink a gulp of tea... To find his mug empty ! Of bloody course the thing emptied itself on him ! He had to eat the thing, his pride and dignity as a good cook on the line. (Even if Remus already knew he burnt the eggs, Sirius could still make him believe he didn't make such a beginner's error ! He could !) During his frantic monologue, he didn't see Remus soft smile as he took a sip of his tea, and opened a book he had brought with him when he went in the kitchen. This kind of morning were Sirius' favorite (minus the eggs, gosh), lazy mornings where the routine would be nearly endless and he could stare at the object of his affection forever.   
Well, alright, there was another unsufferable thing in the tableau...

"You have disgusting tea drinking habits. I thought you should know." Remus snorted. 

"I expected you to made peace with my disgusting tea drinking habits nowadays", he said with a smirk, taking another daring sip.

"No, really. I could never ! I have to suffer the endless torture of making you a cup every morning, it hurts my soul, the thing is so dark and bitter it could scratch my throat and all my organs out ! And you drink it like it's the best thing you've ever tasted ?! It's the most horrific..." "I love you."

The words left Remus' mouth with a calm finality, making Sirius' rant stop and his heart try to beat out of his chest. He stood up, went to the bewildered man side, took his face gently in his hands, like it was the most precious thing in the world, and told him with a grin :

"I love you Sirius Black. You are the most wonderful and ridiculous husband anyone could dream one, and yes, i'm including James in this. I love you so much." He then kissed Sirius' forehead.  
"We've been married for ten years, and for ten years you've made sure to wake up before me. To make my tea as i appreciate it. And every other week you go on a stupid rant after staring at my face like you've only discovered it yesterday. I love you."   
Sirius' grasped him by the back of the neck to make Remus finally kiss him, and kiss they did.

Once again, their routine remained unchanged. Because it was perfect for them that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ! ♥ My skill is more of a drawing kind but i tried myself at some writing ! :)


End file.
